


I. Pride

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: Haiku for Day 1 of Jaime and Brienne week!The couple's union.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Jaime x Brienne Week 2020





	I. Pride

Lannister and Tarth 

I am yours and you are mine

Lovers said with **pride**

****

(art by rustony)


End file.
